The Surgeons Task
by Alchemist55
Summary: Christain has found what he wants. A women that he wants to marry. But has he bitten off more than he can chew?
1. The Aftermath and the BIG plans

**Im back with my new Nip/Tuck story. It didn't take me long to write this one. Authors' notes won't be as common as in Under Pressure. Please enjoy this first chap.**

"Sean Mcnarma." The secratary called out. Christain put down the news paper he was reading and began to wheel him into the office. Christain had fianliy gotten the story straight. Sean hadn't been crushed in that disposer. He had wriggled out just as the car began to compact. Christain had led five surgeons to bring him back alive when he was already alive. Sean had awoken on the first knife stroke and Christain had passed out. He was still very traumistized. He was seeing a girl doctor named Dr. Hillary Verlink. She was a very nice women and Sean seemed to like her very much. Christain liked her when Sean had been wheeled out and her legs were spread. Christain refused to stop using her as another time filler and was hoping to take things to the next level. The nurse wheeled out Sean. "How is his condition?" Asked Christain. "Hes improving really fast. Hes still not ready to go back to work. Another week or two." Christain felt in his pocket. Now was his chance! "Oh fuck it! Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out the biggest ring he could find at the dealership. "Only if you do one simple thing for me…" That's when the surgeons task began…


	2. Two Shots

**Im back with my new Nip/Tuck story. It didn't take me long to write this one. Authors' notes won't be as common as in Under Pressure. Please enjoy this first chap.**

"Sean Mcnarma." The secratary called out. Christain put down the news paper he was reading and began to wheel him into the office. Christain had fianliy gotten the story straight. Sean hadn't been crushed in that disposer. He had wriggled out just as the car began to compact. Christain had led five surgeons to bring him back alive when he was already alive. Sean had awoken on the first knife stroke and Christain had passed out. He was still very traumistized. He was seeing a girl doctor named Dr. Hillary Verlink. She was a very nice women and Sean seemed to like her very much. Christain liked her when Sean had been wheeled out and her legs were spread. Christain refused to stop using her as another time filler and was hoping to take things to the next level. The nurse wheeled out Sean. "How is his condition?" Asked Christain. "Hes improving really fast. Hes still not ready to go back to work. Another week or two." Christain felt in his pocket. Now was his chance! "Oh fuck it! Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out the biggest ring he could find at the dealership. "Only if you do one simple thing for me…" That's when the surgeons task began…

**This is the next chap to our story. We may have a shortiy on our hands again butt who cares. I love writing these things. Onword and forward…**

"Oh yeah, baby. You like that, huh? Juila was riding Sean harder than ever. They were pregnant but they felt like they needed to do this to get the stress that they both had in their lives. "Fuckin A! I cant fuck myself Sean!" Sean wasn't breathing. She shook him trying to bring him back to life. He wasn't breathing at all. He fiannaliy woke up with a gasp. These things had been going on lately. "Sorry, babe. I just feel like im slipping. I don't think I can do this for much longer. I really think im gonna quit my job and spend more time with you and the kids." A long pause awaited…

**AT CHRISTAINS APPARTMENT**

"Well, I think you might have to drop five pounds before I can do a surgery as emense as that. Don't take it thw wrong way. "OH MY GOD!" This girl was bipolar, he realized. She grabbed the gun and fired two shots right in his face. Not missing either time…


	3. Deaths Toll

**Im back with my new Nip/Tuck story. It didn't take me long to write this one. Authors' notes won't be as common as in Under Pressure. Please enjoy this first chap.**

"Sean Mcnarma." The secratary called out. Christain put down the news paper he was reading and began to wheel him into the office. Christain had fianliy gotten the story straight. Sean hadn't been crushed in that disposer. He had wriggled out just as the car began to compact. Christain had led five surgeons to bring him back alive when he was already alive. Sean had awoken on the first knife stroke and Christain had passed out. He was still very traumistized. He was seeing a girl doctor named Dr. Hillary Verlink. She was a very nice women and Sean seemed to like her very much. Christain liked her when Sean had been wheeled out and her legs were spread. Christain refused to stop using her as another time filler and was hoping to take things to the next level. The nurse wheeled out Sean. "How is his condition?" Asked Christain. "Hes improving really fast. Hes still not ready to go back to work. Another week or two." Christain felt in his pocket. Now was his chance! "Oh fuck it! Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out the biggest ring he could find at the dealership. "Only if you do one simple thing for me…" That's when the surgeons task began…

**This is the next chap to our story. We may have a shortiy on our hands again butt who cares. I love writing these things. Onword and forward…**

"Oh yeah, baby. You like that, huh? Juila was riding Sean harder than ever. They were pregnant but they felt like they needed to do this to get the stress that they both had in their lives. "Fuckin A! I cant fuck myself Sean!" Sean wasn't breathing. She shook him trying to bring him back to life. He wasn't breathing at all. He fiannaliy woke up with a gasp. These things had been going on lately. "Sorry, babe. I just feel like im slipping. I don't think I can do this for much longer. I really think im gonna quit my job and spend more time with you and the kids." A long pause awaited…

**AT CHRISTAINS APPARTMENT**

"Well, I think you might have to drop five pounds before I can do a surgery as emense as that. Don't take it the wrong way. "OH MY GOD!" This girl was bipolar, he realized. She grabbed the gun and fired two shots right in his face. Not missing either time…

**That chapter was kinda a nail biter huh? Well, I won't make you wait so here we go…**

The phone kept ringing. Sean refused to pick it up. He knew what had happened. Christain had been shot twice in the face. He had died. He was definetly dead. They had figured this out immeadetley. Noone could survive two shots to the face. Espically from point blank. He was being buried in a very expensive graveyard. He was gone. Sean had noone. He had Julia who had her own problems. She was losing herself. He was losing himself also. He had no way of being able to get his ass back to work. Sean was done. He raised the gun to his head…

**END**


End file.
